A Change is Gonna Come/Grey Matter
Shonda on the Season Premiere Episode "A Change Is Gonna Come"... Original Airdate: 9-27-07 So…change. Change is good. Change is everything. Change is also what’s in the stomach of that guy who can’t stop eating weird crap. Welcome to Season Four. SEASON FOUR. I can’t believe we made it this far. We’re proud to have made it this far. Let me tell you, Season Three was not easy for anybody and we’re glad to have it behind us. It’s all new dawn, new day over here and people are happy as freaking pie about it. The interns are residents now, with interns of their own. Except for George, poor George, who is stuck repeating his intern year. He’s a repeater. And it’s not easy being a repeater. It pretty much sucks being a repeater. He’s the only who hasn’t gone through any change when we begin the episode. But by the end, he has. He tells Izzie that he loves her too. Which takes guts. Because he knows what he is getting into. He’s a married man, he’s a married man with a great wife, and he never intended to be a married man who loved another woman. Man, is he in for some change. I’ve been reading the boards. I know how a lot of y’all feel about the George/Izzie of it all. But stay tuned because it gets really interesting. And funny. And sad. And I’m pretty sure what comes is unexpected. Meredith and Derek are “broken up” by the end of this first episode. But what does that really mean? Especially when break up means break up sex? Are they really apart? Poor Meredith can’t quite deal with all that is expected of her in this relationship but they love each other, they really truly love each other and so…how much can they really be broken up? I gotta say, I’m really rooting for the two of them to make it. For Meredith to get her act together and learn to trust someone. Someone other than Cristina. Whom she honeymooned with. That was my favorite detail. That Meredith and Cristina went on Cristina’s honeymoon together. Because that is so exactly what my best friends and I would have done (my best friends are named Cristina and Debbie – they are my Cristina and Izzie) if I had been left at the altar by a spectacular heart surgeon on the day of my wedding. We would have gone on that honeymoon and tried to have a good time. We would have been fine. Which is what Cristina is – fine. Or she’s trying to be. Fine. But she’s not. She’s not fine and we know she’s not fine because when she’s looking at the internally decapitated man and his family all together at the end, she’s devastated. Bailey. I love her. And I love that she’s not at ALL about to let the Chief off the hook for not making her Chief Resident. After all, she’s BAILEY. She’s worked hard, she’s been the best. And isn’t it just like the Chief to decide what is best for her? It’s his flaw, the Chief. He’s an old school man and like an old school man, he’s taking care of his women. Whether they like it or not. Whether they want to be taken care of or not. This isn’t gonna be an easy pill for Bailey to swallow… But my most favorite thing about this episode? Mark and Derek kinda making up. That moment when Mark professes his “intentions” to Derek about why he came to Seattle is priceless. And charming. And a little bit sweet. They were the very best of friends, these two. They grew up together. So it’s so true that they would go back to being friends in the absence of Addison… Addison, by the way, is living her life over on Wednesday nights. It’s a good life. And I’m not saying you should check it out. But…you should check it out. Back to Seattle: Lexie Grey is here now. And she’s here to stay. I love that she’s a bit of a dork. Being a dork myself, I am fond of the girls with verbal diarrhea. Because it’s not easy to keep all your words in – believe me. It’s the reason I identify so much with Callie. Poor Callie. She’s got a lot of unpleasant stuff heading her way in the coming weeks. Things she never imagined she would have to go through. But the one thing she will never do is keep silent. Okay, this blog was late and now, it’s short. But that’s because I have to get back to writing scripts for the show… Thank you for watching. I mean that. We mean that. All of us over here at Grey’s mean it. We’re staring at a new dawn, new day but that doesn’t mean we aren’t grateful to every single one of you for watching… This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter